


Aggravation

by silentflux



Category: Blood Ties
Genre: Breathplay, Community: rounds_of_kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 08:52:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentflux/pseuds/silentflux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry on the prowl is hard to resist...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aggravation

**Author's Note:**

> For the [](http://rounds-of-kink.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**rounds_of_kink**](http://rounds-of-kink.dreamwidth.org/) 2012 New Year’s Mini-Round and for [](http://kristories.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kristories**](http://kristories.dreamwidth.org/)’s birthday ;) I hope you enjoy it, babe! It's not beta'd, so all mistakes are mine. My first fic in a while!

  
**Title:** Aggravation  
 **Fandom:** Blood Ties  
 **Pairing:** Mike Celluci/Henry Fitzroy  
 **Rating:** FRAO/NC-17  
 **Words:** about 1300  
 **Summary:** Henry on the prowl is hard to resist...

 **Author's Notes:** For the [](http://rounds-of-kink.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**rounds_of_kink**](http://rounds-of-kink.dreamwidth.org/) 2012 New Year’s Mini-Round and for [](http://kristories.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kristories**](http://kristories.dreamwidth.org/) ’s birthday ;) I hope you enjoy it, babe! It's not beta'd, so all mistakes are mine. My first fic in a while!  
 **prompt:** resolutions  
 **kink:** Asphyxiation (asphyxiophilia; autoerotic asphyxiation; scarfing; choking; breath play); Sex on, against, or under furniture

~*~  


Henry's gaze caught on a familiar shape at the entrance, attention wavering from the woman he'd been courting as his evening meal. His body stilled unnaturally, eyes sweeping over the tailored suit, blue eyes striking with the gray pinstripe, lean form moving confidently into the ballroom. "Excuse me."

He didn't even hear his companion's response as he wandered through the crowd, eyes following his detective as he stalked him. "Good evening, Michael," he greeted smoothly, sliding between the blond and another patron of the bar. "Buy me a drink?"

"Henry. What a surprise," Mike muttered flatly, contrasting his eyes sparkling in amusement as the bartender delivered his scotch. "And why would I buy you a drink?"

Henry didn't pout at the rebuff - he sighed and accepted his own drink's replenishment and tapping his finger on the cold glass. "You clean up well, detective," he tried again, smirking when he saw the other man shift almost uncomfortably. "What prompted you to grace the mayor's New Year’s party with your presence this evening?"

"I was invited, same as you." Another patron jostled Mike closer to the vampire and Henry's nostrils flared as he was surrounded in the other man's familiar scent, warmth pulling at his instincts.

"Hmmm... so your superiors insisted?" he managed, head dipping as he took another sip.

"Something like that. Maybe I just decided to be sociable." Mike's lips curled into a soft smile as he watched the vampire all but fidget in front of him. It wasn't something anyone else besides maybe Vicki would notice, but the cop had made a study of Henry's actions over the months of their acquaintance. Tilting his head, he continued, "But I'm not staying long. Got a date later, so I need to get out of here quickly."

"A date?" Henry's eyes narrowed as he stepped closer until they were almost brushing against each other.

"Yes, a date, Henry. You know, where you go out, have drinks or dinner and try to get to know a person?"

Henry glared, his hand sneaking out and grasping Mike's wrist, fingers wrapping around to feel the other man's pulse, thumb brushing over the soft skin found there. "Yes, Michael, I do know."

Mike glance down at the vampire's hand on him, eyes flaring with irritation and arousal that he pushed away almost violently, body vibrating with the need to move. "Let go, Henry."

"I don't think I will." Henry's eyes darted around the room, ensuring none of the glitz and glitter were concentrating on them, grateful that the speeches began on time for once as he turned, drink in one hand, Mike's wrist in the other, and headed toward the door.

"Henry," Mike hissed as he was pushed into one of the side rooms of the hotel, glancing around and taking in the kitchenette that was obviously used by servers for smaller functions. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" He twisted hard, feeling his wrist bruise as the vampire refused to release his grip. His pulse quickened as the other man backed him up against the counter.

"I think that you have an... erroneous view of our relationship," Henry murmured, scenting the detective, leaning into his heat.

"And I think that you should back up," Mike stated, glad he managed to sound pissed off instead of breathless.

"And why would I ever do that, Michael?" Henry purred softly, allowing his body to settle against the blond's and smirking at the slight shudder. Mike rolled his eyes at the tone, his other hand settling on the vampire's shoulder as he gave a slight shove even though he knew it wouldn't do much good.

"Because. I asked you to, Henry. What the fuck do you think you're doing?" he asked harshly, keeping his voice low as he heard the applause from the other side of the door.

"I've decided that your date isn't a good idea."

"Uh-huh. And what makes you think you have the right to decide anything about my life?"

Mike's fingers dig into Henry's shoulder with his frustration, ignoring the rest of his body's response.

"You're mine," Henry murmured softly, eyes black with hunger and lust, the need and possessiveness coursing through him as he stared at the other man.

"I didn't get that memo." Mike's lips curved into a satisfied smile, bending his head to speak nearer the vampire's ear, hot breath teasing along skin. "When was it you decided that exactly?"

"You are such a fucking tease," Henry growled, head turning to catch the detectives mouth with his own, lips and tongue fighting and claiming as his knee forced lean legs apart.  
“And you are an asshole vampire. What of it?" Mike bared his teeth at Henry as he tried to shift away from the corner of the counter, gasping at the friction, eyes catching on the vampire’s hypnotic gaze.

“I’m done with the teasing portion of this program," Henry murmured, hands sliding under Mike’s suit jacket and untucking the back of his shirt to get at smooth, warm skin. “And I think that you’re more than interested in that as well..."

“I don’t know what - “ An alarmed sound escaping the detective’s throat as one of Henry’s hands swiftly applied itself across his mouth.

“Shhh...." the vampire murmured, leaning in to scrape his fangs along his cop’s neck as his fingers slid over Mike’s nose and he felt a full body shudder of panic and lust slide through him. “Just tap out... if you want...but I can’t have you alerting the crowds, can I?"

One of Mike’s hands came up and gripped Henry’s arm, hard, but didn’t pull even as his lungs began to strain, cock hardening against the vampire’s thigh, hips jolting hard and searching for friction. “Yes... just like that," Henry whispered, his free hand reaching for the other man’s belt while his other eased off just enough to let Mike pull in some air.

Mike moaned softly, lungs straining as his breath was once again cut off, body straining against the vampire’s weight as a cool hand slides beneath his waistband. Shivering, Mike turned his head, unconsciously trying to find air, small sounds escaping him as slender fingers tease along his cock. Annoyed, his body jolted, trying to find more friction, his mouth opening and teeth scraping into soft flesh. Blinking away black spots, he squirmed at Henry’s dark chuckle, muscles pulled tight with need - for air, for touch, for anything. Sensation overwhelmed him until all he could feel was the hard edge of the kitchen counter, strong fingers cutting off his air and wrapped around him, sharp teeth scraping in maddening rhythm.

His eyes flew open when the sharp pain sank into the side of his neck, moaning what little air he had left as the slow, sweet draw of blood through his veins slid under his skin until he was shaking with it and a twist of the vampire’s hand pulled him right over the edge, vision blacking out as his body shuddered and twisted and collapsed against the other man.

When he blinked next, Henry had already cleaned him up and was practically carrying him out the back way of the hotel to where his car was waiting. Chuckling softly, throat rough with the strain of earlier, he leaned even further into the annoying vampire, hand traveling down to cup him through his dress pants. “Guess I need to call my date then, yeah?"


End file.
